Siempre podrás contar conmigo
by Mochi The Lynx
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Con una discusión de hace una semana, Shadow va a una misión de GUN, y se encontrara con varias sorpresas que lo llevaran a ver algo mas en nuestro héroe azulado. NO ES SONADOW.


**Hola a todos, como algunos sabrán no pude actualizar ninguno de mis fanfics (estúpida inspiración), así que les dejo esto como compensación… aunque sea algo tremendamente estúpido.**

**Sonic: Si seguís así te van a comer el cerebro de tanta cosa ¬¬**

**Mochi: Cállate ¬¬**

**Shadow: ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarán así?**

**Rouge: Ni idea, será mejor que nos vayamos mientras ellos hablan. **

**Sonic: Al menos yo no estoy loco.**

**Mochi. Te fallo la estrategia, yo ADMITO que estoy loca ^^**

**Sonic: ¬¬**

**Shadow: Ay Chaos, esto ira para rato.**

**Rouge: Mejor comencemos con el fic.**

**AVISO: Si quieren considerarlo Sonadow háganlo, pero esa no era la idea. **

**AVISO 2: ESTA HISTORIA A PESAR DE MENSIONAR A ALEENA Y LOS DEMAS NO ES LA MISMA HISTORIA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO QUE LA DE SONIC UNDERGRUND, ASI QUE CALLADITOS SE QUEDAN SI ME QUIEREN RECLAMAR ALGO.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

_-Eres un idiota.- comenzó Sonic._

_-¿Disculpa?- Shadow ya se estaba hartando de la actitud del erizo azul. Se encontraban en la casa de Silver, específicamente en la cocina. Todo iba bien hasta que empezaron a hablar, Silver se había ido de la habitación dejando total libertad de palabra para los dos chicos._

_-Lo que oíste, eres un idiota.- repitió_

_-Mira quien habla, el chico que se ríe ante todo.-_

_-Al menos soy alegre y no emo.-_

_-No soy emo, no comprendes que el tiempo afecta.-_

_-Y vamos de vuelta al mismo punto, no puedes seguir viviendo atrás, sos un disco rayado, Maria zuuumm, Maria zuuumm, y mas Marías zuuuuummmm.- _

_-¿Cómo… te atreves a meterte con ella?- Shadow ya se estaba impacientando._

_-No me atrevo, lo hago. El pasado es pasado, que no puedas superarlo no es mi culpa.-_

_-¿Y crees que es fácil superar el pasado?- _

_-Se que no es fácil, pero al menos podrías disimularlo.-_

_-Hmp, para ti es fácil decirlo, no comprendes como se siente.-_

_-¿Qué es fácil decirlo? JA, creeme que dolor es fácil de disimular si lo haces bien.- _

_-¡Ya me estoy hartando! ¡Escúchame Faker, nunca comprenderás el dolor que se siente el ver como un ser querido se pierde ante tus ojos! ¡No comprendes la tristeza que se siente el saber que esa persona ya no regresara contigo! ¡Es algo que no se puede disimular!- Shadow se había puesto de pie y había golpeado la mesa al decir estas palabras. _

_Sonic se había quedado callado ante esas palabras mirándolo fijamente, después miro al techo como buscando una distracción.- Escucha Shadow, se que las personas que están mas tristes les cuesta mas sonreír, pero…- Sonic se quedo callado un momento.-… las personas que mas sonríen, son las personas que ocultan mas dolor.- Shadow abrió grande los ojos al escuchar eso y ver como el erizo azul se retiraba. Segundos después llego Silver._

_-¿Hm? ¿Y Sonic?- pregunto._

_-Se fue, y con las palabras más raras que escuche.- dijo Shadow, dejando al erizo plateado confundido, y el se quedo mirando por donde se fue Sonic._

_**OoooooooooooooooO**_

**Shadow's POV**

Solté un suspiro, justo ahora me vine a recordar esa situación. Fue hace casi una semana, después de eso no volví a ver al Faker. Ahora me encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento en una ciudad bastante derruida y oscura. Teníamos que encontrar junto a Rouge al menos un pequeño rastro de que había gente ahí, pues eso era lo que se estaba sospechando, y algunos decían que Eggman podría estar detrás de todo, o sea las mismas cosas de siempre.

-Shadow te estoy hablando, regresa a Mobius.- me dijo Rouge moviendo su mano frente a mi cara.

-Lo siento, estaba distrito. ¿Qué decías?-

-Agh, te decía que tenemos que ponernos esto.- Rouge me extendió un reloj de mano bastante curioso, era negro y tenia mi insignia en la parte de arriba.- Es un comunicador, también sirve de radar y es un muy buen reloj digital.-

.Hmp, solo hace falta de que ahora hagan un reloj lanza llamas.- dije bromeando.

-De hecho esta haciendo varios prototipos de eso.- Me quede con cara de Poker Face.-Que triste lo que paso acá.-

-¿Conoces la historia del lugar?- le pregunte. Daba curiosidad el saber que había pasado.

-Si. Este era un hermoso lugar llamado Mobotropolis, era una ciudad bastante grande y era liderada por la reina Aleena, el rey Jules, y sus hijos, de los cuales no me aprendí el nombre. Pero esta fue una de las primeras ciudades que Eggman ataco, y como en ese momento no estaban Sonic y los demás, además de que no sabían como detenerlo fue algo fácil destruirla. Se sabe que el rey y la reina fallecieron en la invasión, de los hijos no se sabe nada.-

-_Pobre de la gente que vivía aquí, lastima que el Faker no se encontraba.- _pensé.- Al menos tenemos que admitir que fue algo estupido perder contra ese huevo con patas.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Pero recuerda que ellos no lo conocían, además que en ese entonces Eggman robotizaba a la gente.- dijo con pesar. Era cierto. En los primeros tiempos de Eggman me habían contado de que convertía a la gente en robot y les quitaba la voluntad, también recuerdo el como me enoje ese día por pensar en como pudo haber sufrido esa gente, pero como siempre nunca dije nada y me lo guarde, solo apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-Bueno, lo mejor será separarnos para buscar mejor. Tú investiga la zona norte y yo la zona sur, si encontramos algo en el radar nos avisamos, no será que sea un enemigo. Si en 3 horas no hay nada, regresamos a este punto.- dije. Rouge asintió con la cabeza y se fue volando.

Prendí el radar del ''reloj multiuso'', a ver si había algo o alguien en el área. Espere los minutos y nada aparecía. Decidí buscar un poco en el sector con la ayuda del aparatito, por si la persona u objeto no se movía, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar. Camine por otro buen rato, pero nada aparecía, hasta que un pequeño punto rojo se iluminó. Alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad, y se estaba acercando a mí. Ahí fue cuando lo vi… era el Faker.

-_¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- _ me pregunte. Yo estaba en un callejón, por lo cual no me vio y parecía que tampoco noto mi presencia. Me metí un poco más en el callejón pero no tanto como para dejar de verlo. Es algo extraño que alguien alegre se acerque a un lugar tan sombrío, al menos que hubiera una razón bien importante. Me sorprendí al ver que en sus manos tenia dos ramos de flores, una de color violeta y otra de color azul, su expresión era muy triste. Estaba mirando para arriba, había una especie de cartel pero desde mi punto de vista no lo podía leer. Empezó a caminar lentamente, yo por pura curiosidad lo empecé a seguir no sin antes leer lo que decía ese cartel. Era una confitería, pero estaba mas que destruida. Mi confusión iba en aumento, tanto que por un momento me olvide de lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo empecé a seguir lentamente, ya que su caminar era bastante lento. Cada tanto miraba los alrededores contemplando cosas que de seguro antes eran preciosas. Ya estaba por aburrirme y dejarlo hasta que entro en el lugar menos esperado que entraría… el cementerio.

**Fin Shadow's POV**

Sonic seguía adentrándose en el cementerio, mientras Shadow lo seguía. El erizo negro estaba mas que confundido respecto a la actitud del chico, ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué eran las flores? ¿Por qué caminaba y no corría? Esas preguntas surcaban la mente de Shadow. Sonic se detuvo frente a dos lapidas bastante grandes, mientras Shadow se escondía detrás de otra lapida bastante sucia.

-Hola mama, hola papa, perdonen mi tardanza.- dijo Sonic dejando al erizo negro atónito.

_-¿Mama y papa? ¿El Faker tiene a sus padres acá?- _pensó Shadow.-_ ¿Pero por que?-_

-Estuve con Tails charlando y se me pasó un poco el tiempo. De paso me encontré con Amy, pero me fui bien rápido, casi como siempre…- Shadow solamente escuchaba. Sonic se sentó en el suelo.- Saben, hace poco se podría decir que discutí con un amigo, si es que puedo llamarlo amigo. Su nombre es Shadow, creo que ya les hable de el.-

-_¿Esta hablando de mi?- _

-Bueno, el es una persona bastante fría y distante, casi de no hablar y es de estar solo. A veces pienso que pude haber terminado así, gracias a Chaos que no. Todo el mundo lo ve como un monstruo o un enemigo, y no es que no lo sea, después de todo nos ataco varias veces, pero… si uno lo conoce de mas a fondo es una buena persona, cuantas veces charle con el sin ningún problema. Creo que su único problema es el hecho de estar todo el tiempo mirando al pasado, como si mirar atrás fuera la mejor respuesta. Bueno, dejando de lado el tema, les traje unas flores.- dejó cada ramo en cada lapida y se quedo mirando en silencio.

-_Justo de lo que viene hablar… pero no pensé que pensara así de mi.- _volvió a pensar Shadow, pero se sorprendió mas al ver que en la cara del erizo azul se deslizaban pequeñas lagrimas.

-A quien engaño, lo único que hago es sonreír para no preocupar a los demás pero siempre me quedo solo pensando en que no pude ayudarlos ni a ustedes, ni a Manic o Sonia. Si al menos supiera en donde están.- su voz se quebró mucho mas y se tiro de rodillas.- Lo siento mucho, si no hubiera huido de seguro estarían aquí… de seguro seguiríamos en familia…-

Shadow seguía sorprendido, nunca había visto a Sonic de esa forma y de repente recordó las palabras que le dijo.- _Las personas que están mas tristes les cuesta mas sonreír, pero… las personas que mas sonríen, son las personas que ocultan mas dolor.- _No pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por el chico, así que casi inmediatamente se puso de pie y se le acerco. Sonic todavía no sabia que tenia a Shadow detrás de él solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver quien era.

-¿Shadow? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo Sonic secándose rápidamente las lagrimas.

-Estoy de misión por esta zona y de repente me encuentro con algo que llora en un cementerio.- dijo el erizo negro mirando directamente al otro chico.- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-No es algo que te interese…-

-De hecho me interesa, yo pensaba que tus padres se encontraban en otra ciudad o alguna otra cosa, pero jamás pensé…- Shadow detuvo su oración.

-Nadie lo sabe. No se lo conté a nadie, ni siquiera a Tails.- Parecía que todas las sorpresas querían venir al erizo oscuro porque otra vez se quedo sorprendido al escuchar eso.

-¿Ni a Tails?- Sonic negó con la cabeza.- Entonces… cuéntame a mi, no se lo diré a nadie.- Shadow se acomodó en el suelo junto con el ojiesmeralda.

-¿Por qué tanto interés y tanta amabilidad?-

-…Me dejaste pensando en lo que dijiste el otro día…-

-…- se quedo callado un momento.- Es algo largo, bueno, no tanto, pero si quieres… te cuento.-

-Soy todo oídos.-

Sonic suspiró.- Supongo que ya sabes que paso aquí, Eggman apareció y derroto a los reyes y no se supo nada de los hijos… Pues bien, mira los nombres en las lapidas.-El erizo negro lo hizo y leyó lo que decían.

''_Aquí yace Aleena The Hedgehog.'' ''Aquí yace Jules The Hedgehog.''_

Shadow al leer eso solo pudo mirar a Sonic con curiosidad, el solo asintió.

-Si, mis padres eran los reyes de Mobotropolis, y yo… el príncipe.-

Sonic agacho su cabeza.

-¿Y que fue lo que paso?-

-Eggman, que en ese momento se hacia llamar Robotnik, ataco el reino cuando los guardias se habían ya retirado. Mi papa se quedo peleando contra los robots mientras con mama y mis hermanos tratábamos de escapar.

_Flashback. __**(De esos que cuentan historias)**_

_Una eriza morada con tres erizos pequeños, uno azul que parecía tener unos 5 años, uno verde de 3 y otra fucsia de 6, corrían tratando de escapar de un robot que los perseguía. El escenario era terrible, las paredes se estaban quemando mientras que por las ventanas se escuchaban los gritos de la gente desesperada. En un momento la eriza mayor se detuvo y empezó a toquetear la pared hasta que se abrió un pasadizo y rápidamente se metió junto a los chiquitos. _

_-Mama ¿Y que va a pasar con papa?- pregunto la eriza fucsia._

_-Tranquila Sonia, el estará bien, mientras tenemos que irnos.-_

_-Tengo miedo…- empezaba a llorar el erizo verde._

_-No tengas miedo Manic, ya saldremos de esta.- _

_-Pero tengo miedo mama…- Manic se abrazo a su madre como si no hubiera nada mas__**.**_

_Aleena correspondía el abrazo de su hijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos._

_-Mama ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto el erizo azul._

_-Por nada Sonic… mejor sigamos avanzando.- _

_El camino parecía infinito, pero valía la pena por intentar escapar de lo que posiblemente si no lo lograban, seria un infierno. Sonic se sentía de lo mas nervioso, como si pudiera aumentar el ritmo pero no podía, era simplemente extraño. En un momento una de las paredes de rompió dejando ver uno de los robots de Robotnik. Volvieron a intentar escapar, pero rápidamente el robot les impidió el paso sujetando a Aleena y tirando lejos a los chicos. _

_-¡MAMA!- grito la eriza fucsia._

_-¡Corran ahora! ¡Aléjense y escapen!- gritaba Aleena a sus hijos._

_Volvieron a sentir que la pared se derrumbaba, otro robot apareció agarrando esta vez a Sonic. Los otros dos hermanos intentaron acercarse, pero los escombros impedían el paso y no tuvieron otra que escapar dejando a los otros dos a merced de sus opresores. Sonic forcejeaba en un intento de salir y al menos intentar ayudar a su madre que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Los robots estaban dirigiéndose a uno de los agujeros para salir y ahí de seguro llevarlos con Robotnik. _

_-¡No voy a dejar que nos lleven!- grito el pequeño erizo azul y empezó a forcejear con mas fuerza. Sintió como si una energía lo invadiera haciéndolo girar rompiendo en el proceso el brazo del robot que lo tenía aprisionado. Rápidamente cuando toco el suelo volvió a repetir el proceso pero apuntando al que antes lo tenía atrapado destruyéndolo al instante. _

_Quiso ir a ayudar a su madre pero algo le impidió: El robot ya estaba cruzando uno de los agujeros de la pared mientras que golpeaba parte del techo para crear escombros, impidiendo el paso de cualquiera._

_Rápidamente Sonic fue tras el robot pero llego tarde, las partes caídas del techo impedían el paso y solamente podía mirar por los agujeros el como se llevaban a su madre. El rápidamente se preparo para volver a hacer ese ataque giratorio pero su propia madre lo impidió._

_-¡Sonic, no intentes ayudarme! ¡Corre y aléjate!- gritaba Aleena viendo como su hijo estaba detrás del muro de escombros._

_-¡No te pienso dejar!-_

_-¡Vete ahora mismo! ¡Estaré bien! ¡Busca a tus hermanos!- a la eriza violeta se le escaparon algunas lagrimas.- ¡Solo vete Sonic!-_

_Sonic estaba dudoso, pero lentamente se alejo de la pared y se fue corriendo siguiendo el pasadizo, sus hermanos no deberían estar lejos. De repente se detuvo al escuchar un grito, pero volvió a retomar el paso y salió por una rejilla que había debajo del castillo. No supo como pero de un segundo a otro ya se había alejado lo suficiente del castillo como para ver como el pueblo y su hogar eran quemados y la gente capturada. _

_Cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a llorar amargamente, todo lo que lo había acompañado en su vida, sus hermanos, sus padres, todo el pueblo, estaba desapareciendo frente a sus ojos y el no podía hacer nada. Perdió de vista a Manic y Sonia, que no sabia si también fueron capturado o que, su padre no sabia si seguía luchando y su madre… la mujer que había escuchado gritar, ya empezaba a dudar si seguía con vida. Lentamente sus fuerzas se fueron yendo y cayó dormido._

_Fin Flashback. _

-Cuando desperté me encontraba con Sally. Ella me encontró y me llevo con el resto de los Freedom Fighters.- la voz de Sonic volvía a sonar quebrada.- Ahí en donde esta esa torre estaba es castillo.- Sonic señalo con la vista una torre quemada casi derruida.- Si no hubiera huido y habría ayudado… tal vez todo hubiera sido distinto.-

Shadow simplemente miraba a Sonic, como tratando de analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. El había pasado por algo parecido a lo de el, solamente que no vio caer a sus amigos, si no que a su reino y familia, eso de seguro era mucho mas duro. Pudo ver como Sonic intenta retener las lagrimas que querían salir con fuerza, solamente volvió a poner su mano en el hombro del erizo azul.

-Mira Sonic, si algo me enseño la vida, es que a veces no podemos retener los dolores. A veces es mejor desahogarse…-

Sonic no entendió al principio, pero cuando capto la idea se abrazo a Shadow con toda la fuerza que tuvo en ese momento y empezó a llorar con mucha amargura. El erizo negro solo correspondió el abrazo y empezó a acariciarle las púas para que se relajara un poco. Pasado el rato, Sonic se empezó a relajar y a llorar menos, de verdad que necesitaba ese desahogo, hasta que recordó algo que lo sorprendió un poco.

-Shadow…- dijo sin soltarse del otro erizo.

-¿Hm?-

-Hace rato… me llamaste Sonic, no Faker.- Shadow simplemente seguía acariciándole las púas.

-Si… no creo que sea momento como para estar con eso de rivalidades.-

-Ya veo…-

Siguieron así por un buen rato. Sonic jamás se espero que Shadow vaya a estar con el en este tipo de situación, pero igual se dejo, se sentía realmente tranquilo.

-Shadow…-

-¿Y ahora que?-

-No se lo contaras a nadie ¿Verdad?-

-No te preocupes Sonic, si esto es algo que decidiste incluso ocultar a tus amigos, no se lo diré a nadie.-

-Gracias…-

-De nada, siempre podas contar conmigo… no te preocupes.-

Shadow sintió como Sonic se acomodaba en su pecho y pequeñas lágrimas se le volvían a escapar. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que habían pasado dos horas desde que había empezado su misión. Intento acomodarse, pero noto que Sonic se había quedado dormido.

-_Jamás creí que pasaría algo así… pero que se le podrá hacer, el estuvo peor que yo…- _Preparo el comunicador y le bajo un poco el volumen.

-¿Shadow?- se escucho la voz de Rouge muy baja.- ¿Esta todo bien?-

-Si Rouge, no te preocupes.- dijo el en voz baja.- ¿Encontraste algo?

-Hasta ahora nada, pero aun tenemos una hora.-

-Por eso llame Rouge, yo dentro de una hora no estaré, tengo que hacer algo.-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Algo grave?-

-No, nada de eso. Simplemente un tema privado.-

-Bien, igualmente ante cualquier cosa te aviso.- la comunicación se cortó.

Shadow se puso de pie cargando a Sonic, se preparo he hizo un Chaos Control, ahora se encontraba en la casa del erizo azul. Fue a su habitación y lo recostó, de verdad tenia el sueño pesado. Se quedo ahí un momento observando como involuntariamente se acurrucaba en la cama.

-_Ni idea de porque hago esto…_ _creo que esto es a lo que ellos llaman amistad.- _Con ese pensamiento en mente Shadow se fue a la cocina e hizo una nota que la dejo en la mesa de la sala. Se alejo de la casa de Sonic pensando que posiblemente el también tendría que dejar de ver el pasado todo el tiempo y empezar a vivir la emoción del presente, pero era Shadow, una persona fría y solitaria, nada se le podía hacer. Mientras preparaba un Chaos Control recordó lo que había puesto en la nota y se fue.

''_De seguro en este momento te estas preguntando de si la experiencia en el cementerio fue real o no, si de verdad contaste todo tu pasado y te largaste al desahogo conmigo, o si eso fue un sueño. No, no fue un sueño. Lamento el hecho de haber pensado muchas veces que solamente eras un gracioso que no comprendía nada de la vida de los demás o de cómo se sentía el dolor. Me equivoque. Como ya dije antes, no le contare a nadie sobre esto y creo que yo seguiré siendo quien soy, quien sabe. Hoy me mostraste algo que posiblemente no sentiré con nadie más, así que también te recordare esto, no importa si es respecto a este tema o no, siempre podrás contar conmigo._

_Tu amigo, Shadow The hedgehog.''_

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Amy: Que triste TT-TT…**

**Silver: Que lindo *-***

**Mochi: Fue algo corto, pero bueno amigos, esto es todo, intentare continuar las otras historias, pero por culpa de la desinspiración y por falta de tiempo habrá que esperar.**

**Sonic: Siempre tenemos que esperar ¬¬**

**Mochi: Prefiero al Sonic de mi historia…**

**Shadow: Bueno, gracias por leer, dejen reviews y todo lo demás de siempre… creo que leer Sonadow te afecto mucho Mochi ¬¬**

**Mochi: ^^U**


End file.
